FAC G37
History Origins FACs G37 is a mixture of different successful assault, battle and designated marksman rifles combined with FACs new .308 cartridge series. The lower receiver is a combination of the famous HK MP5/G3 grip unit and a G36 style mag well, the upper receiver is a FN SCAR version, the barrel design remembers the 7.62 NATO SR-25, the gas block is an ACR Bushmaster copy, gas piston and bolt are lent by the HK417 and G36, whereas the stock is similar to an AR-15. FAC chairman Andrew Wetzel experimented with this hybrid of some of his favorite assault rifles since 2011, but as soon as the Bundeswehr announced their replacement competition in April 2017, the project became serious. G36 Replacement Challenge The FAC G37 was FACs input to the 2018 German Bundeswehr G36 replacement challenge. As the Bundeswehr wanted to have a modular rifle for their different units, FAC created an easy barrel change system to convert the system to different basic configurations. A 14" PDW version, a 16" version for special force use, a 18" infantry rifle and a 20" DMR. Also FAC produced three different upper receiver. A short one for PDW and special force version, a mid length for the infantry rifle and a long one for the DMR. Result of the Replacement Challenge The Bundeswehr refused FACs entry in favor of the H&K 433, as this system uses a .223 cartridge instead of FACs new .308 round. Another problem for FAC was the short span between the replacement announcement and the selection process. The input was only half baked and FAC chairman Andrew Wetzel too wasn't satisfied with his design and its functionality. What was only said on the quiet was, that FAC entry was refused cause it partly is an American company as it was founded in the USA. This was a problem cause of the ITAR freeness clause, that prohibits American high technology in the finished German assault rifle. Search for new markets FAC was not able to sell this rifle to the Bundeswehr, but some police forces an foreign military units showed interest for the rifle, and adopted it as a replacement for their G36 systems in special force use. It was not the great financial success FAC was hoping for, but it was enough to defray the development costs and earn some "pocket money". The greatest customer is FACs private military company B3S, that adopted the G37/2 as their service rifle. After B3S successfully fielded it and FACs promotion tour for rifle and cartridge, more and more military and police units ordered some G37/2 for testing. Most notable was the BOPE deal in June 2018, as they ordered 550 units plus equipment, ammunition and spare parts. Technical issues As the version produced for the Bundeswehr competition had some issues, FAC first did some reworked before selling it. They chopped the upper receiver, dismissed the 5 vents upper receiver for the L version and adopted a 12" barrel. The new series G37/2 is now offered in five barrel and two upper receiver length instead of the four barrel and three upper receiver length of the G37/1 series. Most problematic was the bolt and buffer spring combination, that caused feeding problems. After FAC changed the bolt to a G36 style one, feeding problems were solved. Technical Specifications The G37 family is a multi role platform and can be used as PDW, Commando Carbine, Carbine, Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, LMG, HMG, DMR, and Precision Rifle depending on used barrel, calibre and equipment. FAC offers various barrels in 12", 14", 16", 18" and 20" as well as two different lower receiver, four different upper receiver, four gas piston system length, five magazine types (10, 20, 30, 100 rounds), three different stocks (collapsible, folding, wire) and three calibres (short, mid, long). The design of the magazines is lent by the HK G36 and the standard 30 round magazine offers the same clipping system then the G36 ones. FCW offers two semi automatic only lower receiver for their Competitor series, but some of these receiver are also in service with military and police forces. The G37/3 employs a large number of lightweight, corrosion resistend materials in its design: the receiver housing, trigger, fire selector, grip section, stock and magazine well are all made of a carbon fiber reinforced polyamide. The receiver has an integrated steel barrel trunnion and a nylon 66 steel reinforced receiver. Also the magazines are manufactured out of polyamide. The system uses a short stroke gas piston (HK417) operated rotating bolt (HK G36) combination for smooth shooting and failure-free cycle. To enhance precision, the G37/2 fires from closed bolt in semi automatic mode, and from open bolt in burst and full auto mode to prevent barrel overheating. As on the HK G36 no dust cover is needed, because the bolt seals the system against incoming dirt. The gas block is a modified Bushmaster ACR system with automatic gas regulation for use with suppressor. As an nostalgic retrospect on the two rifles he used during his service time in the German army, Andrew Wetzel designed the lower receiver as a combination of the HK G3 and G36. In favor for the MP5 Navy he installed a four position fire selector with burst fire function. The upper receiver, charging handle, buttstock and barrel were lent from three rifles with which Andrew Wetzel came in contact during his service time in the USMC. Upper receiver and charging handle are copies of the SCAR-H, however FAC chopped the upper receiver a few mil. Position, form and interchangeability of the charging handle are a direct copy of the SCAR-H. The cold forged, free floating barrel is similar to the one of the SR-25. The basic stock is a typical AR-15 system, but since version G37/2 there is no buffer spring inside the stock tube any more, as it doesn't use the model G37/1 HK416 style bolt and buffer spring combination in favor for the HK G36 one. This new bolt/buffer spring combination also offers the possibility to use different stocks on the G37/2. Now you can mount collapsible, folding and wire stocks on your rifle. Models examplified by L-Version G37/2m The standard model of the G37 series uses calibre .308 FAC mid and is available in five barrel length. PDW version uses the 12" barrel, 14" barrel is the commando or CQB version, 16" is the carbine version, 18" infantry or battle rifle configuration and 20" for DMR. Two upper receiver and gas piston length are available to configurate your rifle. 12", 14" and 16" barrels use the 3 vents short upper in combination with the short piston system. 18" and 20" barrels use the 7 vents long upper in combination with the long piston system. G37/2s The so called short model uses the .308 FAC short and has the same configuration possibilities than the mid version. This means you have five barrel, as well as two upper receiver and piston length. The main difference is the calibre and as it uses the mid length cartridge magazines, it is not possible to spot the difference from the externals. The short model only uses a weaker buffer spring and a barrel with fitting chamber. G37/2mc The mc (mid-counterbalance) model is a .308 FAC mid chambered version with a counterbalance system. As this system needs a long barrel, you only have three barrel length, in this case 16"-20". Version G37/2mc also offers just one upper receiver to fit the piston system. Not only the piston system is different, also the barrel has different gas port drilling. 16"-20" barrels of the standard and counterbalanced version are not interchangable. G37/2sc Also for the short cartridge FAC offers a counterbalanced system. As described by the G37/2s, the G37/sc also uses the same magazines than its bigger brother and there is no visible difference from the outside. Only buffer spring and chamber are different to fit the cartridge. G37/2bb With the success of the FCW Big Bore model, FAC decided to create a heavy battle rifle for the .308 FAC long cartridge. As this cartridge has a massive recoil impulse on full auto fire, FAC manufactures this version only with the counterbalance system. As with the G37/mc and G37/2sc, only 16"-20" barrels are available, because of the needed barrel length for the counterbalance system. G37/2bp The first bullpup version of the G37/2 was a design study based on the mid length cartridge. FAC only created an 18" version in .308 FAC mid and presented it on several gun shows around the world. The world showed great interest in this rifle and therefore FAC created a line production model. G37/2bp-bb As for the .308 FAC mid, FAC also created a .308 FAC long version in bullpup design. To keep the rifle light and balanced FAC dismissed the counterbalance system, and accepted the heavy af recoil. The G37/2bp-bb was the second bullpup design study and was only created with an 18" barrel. The world showed great interest in this rifle and therefore FAC created a line production model. Models examplified by the DMR-Version G37 Competitor The Competitor is the first G37 presented by FCW and was heavily modified. This version is the first one featuring an adjustable fixed stock and a 10 round magazine. FCW also created a new foregrip, a fluted barrel and a new compensator. For better precision, it uses a dual piston counterbalance system. G37 Competitor Big Bore The Competitor Big Bore was the first G37/2 using the .308 FAC long. This rifle was created for long range precision shooting and therefore uses a dual piston counterbalance system. Same as the G37 Competitor, the Big Bore features an adjustable fixed stock, the angled foregrip, a fluted barrel and the FCW compensator. Galery Here are some of the multiple versions of the G37. G37.308L Stocks.png|The production model of the G37, exemplified by the L version. Model G37/2 has a new bolt, new ejection port, and a longer charging way. This version also offers the possibility to mount three different stocks. FAC G37L Version 1, 2, II and Counterbalance.png|All four models of the G37 series, exemplified by the L version. The top one is the prototype that was brought to the Bundeswehr competition. Second one in the row is the redesigned version with wich FAC did intense testing. The last two ones are the final production models that came in two versions. One is a classic short stroke piston design, wheras the other is a counterbalanced double piston system. B3S G37 CounterbalanceII.png|Here you see three versions of the G37/2 used by B3S private military company. B3S G37 Spec Counterbalance.png|Another two versions of the G37/2 used by B3S, the counterbalance versions of an LMG and a DMR. FAC G37.3080 BOPE.png|Here you see four versions of the G37/2 ordered by the Brazilian military police special force BOPE. FCW G37.308 and .308 Big Bore Counterbalance Competitor.png|FCWs intake for the G37/2 series, the Competitor and Competitor Big Bore. These rifles were based on the counterbalanced 20" DMR version and feature an adjustable fixed stock, semi automatic lower receiver, 10 (mid) and 20 (long) round magazines, a carbon fiber bipod, a fluted barrel and a new designed compensator. So far, the Competitor Big Bore is the only rifle of the G37/2 series, that uses the .308 FAC long cartridge and is designed for long range precision shooting. FAC G37 BigBore K+L.png|These are two military version of the FCW Competitor Big Bore created by FAC on request by B3S and other military units. G37 Bullpup.png|The two equipped bullpup design studies brought to gun shows all around the world. .223 NATO, FACshort 7.62x43, FACmid 7.62x48-11.75-65, FAClong 7.62x56, .308 NATO.png|All three G37/2 calibres, .308 FAC short, mid and long compared to a .223 (top) and a .308 (bottom). FAC G37.308 fixed stock.png|The latest addition to the G37 series was a fixed stock, that was primarily created for the civil market, but even some military and police operators bought fixed stocks for their G37. Category:Battle Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Bullpup Category:Rifle